The Lies Of Hermione Granger
by Ginny Weasleyy
Summary: Hermione Is Telling Way Too Many Lies, Hurting Way Too Many Boys and Friends And Studying Way Too Much! All Hermione Really Wants Is Ron, But Is He Worth Her Affection?


This is just a random story that I wanted to do. Of course, it was kind of rushed and doesn't really make sense, so sorry about that. But can you leave a review and comment on my writing style and stuff? I don't care if your a little negative, I need to know if you want any more chapters :D

* * *

Chapter 1:

Hermione Granger, what happened to your life? What are you doing? Why are you moping after that ginge?

I'm lying awake in my bed, wondering when the pain will leave me. Its 2 am in the morning, and I can't sleep, because I'm thinking of how he abandoned me for that slut. "That slut" just so happens to be sleeping in a 4 poster bed adjacent to me. What would I do to rip off the hangings in my bed and storm up to hers... The tortures I have thought of are immense, some worse than a cruciatus. I have never thought like this before and I hate it, wanting to kill that stupid daft bitch. But she took away what I thought couldve been a beautiful relationship. He is such a stupid idiot, not to see that Lavender is simply a pathetic giggly whore. And when I say whore, I mean WHORE. I know the amount of lads she's shagged. I wouldnt be surprised if Poor Won-Won Had chlamydia bynow, with that walking STD hanging around him all the time. Its been a month since she snogged him, and they've done nothing BUT that since.

I roll over and prise open a large and heavy book, Labelled: Enchant Him; Everything You Need To Magically Get The Guy. It looks like quite a dull read, but it seems relevant to this time, and as anyone who knows me well would know, I never miss the opportunity to read anything that I see.I murmur "Lumos" and the book falls onto page 234; What To Do When He Wants Someone Else. nd suddenly, I begin crying, silent tears trickling down my cheeks. And I cant stop. I lie there thinking about all my hopes and dreams being crushed because of a prettier (yet trampy) girl.

I dream that Ron is standing alone in a big white room. I try and run to him but every time my feet hit the floor, I'm taken further away. Then I'm falling... falling... falling...

I awake the next morning in a haze, bright sunlight pouring out the window above my bed. I clutch my head as it thumps menacingly. I dress quickly and then set off, ready to see Madam Pomfrey, The Matron. She sorts my headache out in an instant. I've always wondered if I should become a nurse, I do quite well at healing enchantments. She insists on checking me over, even though I only had a little headache.

"Madam Pomfrey, is it necessary to give me a check-up? I only had a little headache." I complain.

"Of course its necessary, the cause of that little headache could be anything ! It could be dangerous!" Says The Matron, shrilly.

"No, Its not anything dangerous, its just..." But my speech is interupted by a large banging noise, and the entrance of a group of Slytherins. All of them seem to have nosebleeds and they all look set to vomit.

"Um, Miss Granger, You may go."

I satisy myself for a moment as I watch Malfoy spew a rainbow into a bucket.

I walk down to breakfast, my moments happiness ebbing away with each step. When I reach the breakfast hall I see it is just Harry and Ginny at the Breakfast table, without Ron. This makes me feel happy yet upset at the same time. I don't really wish to face to the awkward moments when we have to talk or even look at him. Yet I know, when he is not with Harry, Me or Ginny, He is with _Her,_ and that unnerves me. Quite a bit. Becuase I _know _without a doubt that they will be endorsing in... activity.

"Hello Hermione." Harry Says, Breaking the silence."Are you O.K ?"

"Yes, quite good thankyou. Hi Ginny. Why Arent you with Dean?"

"Oh, did'nt you know? I broke up with _him." _At Her words, Harry sits up slightly. I knew that he had taken a liking to her this year. "Anyway, I'm done with lads. I'm sick of them."

"Same here." I say thinking of Ron.

"Hermione, you and Ron...?"

"Don't even go there, Harry. And Dont try and push me to talking about it either Ginny." I add as she opens her mouth to reply.

The day flies by rather quickly, being yet another one full of work and studying. I like studying. I always have. I like the idea that it takes my mind off _ other _things, and that it helps me feel good about myself, seeing as I quite enjoy the fact that I am the cleverest witch of my age. At dinner I sit with Harry and Ginny again, and we sit quietly through the rabble of the other people. We take a stab at conversation, to no avail. Its just too awkward.

Dumbledore finally stands. Everyone is still quite shocked when he raises he withered hand to silence everyone. Even the teaching staff look baffled. _How could he have possibly done that? _Is the question going through _considerate_ peoples minds_._

"Well, that was a fantastic dinner. Thankyou children, off you go now !"

I make my way through the crowd to The Great Hall's doors, but a hand comes out from nowhere and drags me to the side.

"Cormac what are you doing?"

Alot of people know Cormac McLaggen. He's quite a nice boy, if it wasnt for the fact he had such a HUGE head.I dont mean literally huge, but metaphorically. As in he loves himself and boasts too much and is quite the bossy person. Then again, I am considered bossy.

"Sorry Hermione. I just um... Are you okay?"

"Wha...? Oh FIne Thanks." I reply.

"Are You Sure?"  
"Yes."

"POsitive?"

"Yes."

"Oh thats good, its just, you know, you been quite upset for the past month. Anyway, I Just came to ask you something."

"And what would that be?" I say. I am becoming quite impatient now, and yet I somehow manage to come off polite.

"Well um... WOuld you like to come to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?"

I consider. That actually doesnt sound like a bad idea. It would mean going out with a new crowd, and hey, he could actually be quite nice. It would also distract me from my usual thoughts, too. That means Ron, by the way.

"Sure."

I walk off without another word and climb up the large stairways and winding corridors that lead to Gryffindor Tower. Feeling, actually, quite smug that I've got a "Date".


End file.
